Let There Be Love
by Living Arts
Summary: Short story about two sworn enemies. Shounen-ai/yaoi/lemon thingy.
1. Chapter 1: Interrupting Meeting

_A unfinished, slow-progressing project I started on DeviantArt. I feel the chapters are too short, but it's actually 24 full pages in word. oO  
Anyhow, I simply just LOVE this pairing, and couldn't resist the urge to write a story._

_If it hadn't been for that damned school I'm attending, I would have written more.  
I'm seriously considering writing erotic novel as for a living.  
But I still have to increase my skill, by a LOT!_

_So I hope for constructive-criticism, and help.  
Grammar corrections and notes on fact-mistakes are welcomed!  
I alway write during night, so I have to go over these things like... 20 times, in the morning, to move all the too-tired-to-really-open-my-eyes-and-see-where-I-place-my-fingers mistakes._

**_HELP ME CORRECTING THEM! :D_**

* * *

Harry didn't know what to answer

Harry didn't know what to answer. Even though his heart beat fast and hard, he just stood there, gazing out in the open air.

_Flash back__**.**_

"_I will show you no mercy!"_

_Gig__gling._

"Harry? Harry? Hello?" Ron waved his arm in front of Harry's face.

"Hum? Sorry. The thing with Malfoy kind of stresses me out. What'd you say?"

Ron looked at him. First he seemed curious, but after a second he just raised his shoulders like he didn't mind.

"What do you think of Hermione?" He asked again.

"What do you mean?" Harry said. "She's our best friend, of course I like her. And, beside that, she might be, if possible, the best witch at Hogwarts. Ever."  
Ron nodded, and looked like he wanted to say something more. But he didn't. And, which he didn't know, Harry already knew what Ron had wanted to say. Harry had known it for a long time. Maybe even before Ron realized it himself. Ron was in love with Hermione.

It was dark in the extra room, behind the clairvoyance tower. Harry hid himself in the darkest corner of the room, and waited. In not so long, he would be there, and Harry couldn't wait. He felt his heart skip a beat by thinking of it. He ran through the lines he had prepared, and what he had decided to do. Only thing left now, was to hope for the best. He closed his eyes, and wished silently, that this would work out. He wished it would turn out well, with no problems.

And then he heard the door open. A small stripe of light, lit up parts of the room for a few seconds, before the door was quickly shut. Harry sat quietly, watching the blond person walking around, trying to make his eyes used to the darkness, not knowing where he was walking, closing in on him.

"Harry?" The voice seemed to be calm and irritated, but Harry could hear the tense in it. He knew the other one was shivering, scared of what expected him.

"Potter?" The irritation in the voice was clearer now. "Are you here yet, you fucking faggot?"

As the blond kid walked past him, not noticing him, Harry got up, and walked up behind the other one, placing his hands on the others hips, locking them in a position with only a few centimetres between them.

"Holy SHIT! What do you think you're doing, Potter?" Malfoy said, as he was taken by surprise. "What are you playing at?"

"I'm showing you no mercy." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

That shut him up.

"What's he doing? What is this game?" Draco was furious, confused and surprised. But he wasn't going to walk away, just yet. He didn't feel anything weird (except from a pair of male hands on his hips), and until he did, he would stay where he was placed. As their rivalry and competing against each other had been going on for years now, they both knew that none of them would give up, unless they had to. And he didn't feel anything yet.

"Where's your wand, Potter?" Draco said between his teeth.

"In your pocket," Harry answered into Malfoy's ear.

"In WHERE? In MY pocket?" Malfoy said confused and angry.

"What the fuck is he playing at," Draco thought.

"Yes," Harry said, putting his hand in Draco's pocket.

"Now, where is it? I know I put it in here somewhere." Harry's hand moved up and down, as if searching for something in Draco's pocket. His jeans fractionated against his hips and thighs, Draco became more and more irritated, even though he seemed to like it.

"Why is he doing that?" Draco said as he had to bite his tongue not to say anything. "He's a boy. He must know what this fucking fraction does to you."

"Harry Potter. Would you stop that immediately?" Draco started to walk out of Harry's grip.

"Why?" Harry smiled at himself in the dark room, as he closed in on his enemy, still with one hand on his hip, the other one in his pocket, and made the few centimetres they had had between them, disappear. "You say it like there is something bothering you. Like I'm doing anything to you. I'm only looking for my magic wand, so that we can fight against each other in our weekly duel. Tonight. Does any of that bother you?"

"You've got your hand in my pocket." The irritation in his voice, made Harry surer that it was working. Draco didn't know what else to say. He was just glad it was dark there, so no one could se him blush. "What do you answer when your sworn enemy has his hand in your pocket, and you think it feels good? No, wait a sec. I don't find this good at all, it's just my bodies reaction. My BODY thinks this feels good. I just plainly follow the orders of my body."

"Am I close?" Harry suddenly whispered, standing so close, his lips barely touched Draco's ear, as he pushed his hand deeper down the others pocket.

"What the… fuck." Draco said, widening his eyes, as he felt Harry's hand closing in on his crouch.

"You don't say so, eh?" Harry smiled, and let his breath caress the milky white skin on Draco's neck.

"Potter? What's the meaning of this?" Draco said between his teeth, fighting against himself.

"To show no mercy. We're doing this my way from now on. You always do it the wrong way anyway." Harry bit Draco's earlobe, sucking it smoothly, pushing his body harder against Draco's. Malfoy himself could not believe what was happening. First of all, that Harry was doing this. And second, that he felt he was in no state to get away from it. But third, that his body didn't mind. Draco placed his hand on Harry's arm, supposedly to try to take it away. But as Harry held him tighter, and placed a kiss on Draco's neck, letting his tongue slide up and down, mercilessly caressing the skin there, a moan escaped Draco's lips, and his body weakened. "What the hell is going on here? I don't want this." He thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Rejection?

The moan made Harry shiver so much, he could barely stand

The moan made Harry shiver so much, he could barely stand. Harry's hand sought for something to hold on to, forgetting where his hand was at the moment. First when he realized where his hand was heading, he started to control himself. He didn't want that just yet.  
"Where is my magic wand?" He could hardly breathe the sentence loud enough for Draco to hear it. Draco struggled to control himself.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He tried to shake of the good feeling of pleasure, and get out of Harry's arms. Harry just smiled and sucked Malfoy's neck. As he hit the vein at the bottom of the blond boy's neck, he moved his hand, and felt Draco's hard dick. They both moaned, and shivered.

"Give in, Malfoy." Harry started to stroke the cock through the pocket.  
"Never, Potter. Let go of me, this instant!" Draco's voice was hard and ice cold, but not convincing. Harry had heard his moaning, and wasn't going to give in until he won this. He wanted Draco. And he was going to get him.

"WILL YOU LET GO?" Draco sounded hysterical and angry. He let go, and for a minute, Harry thought he had screwed up, but then he saw Malfoy's confused face. Harry walked closer to Draco and looked him in the eyes.

"You liked it. Admit it!"

"His voice is so hard, yet his face is so soft. He's even smiling." Draco was happy Harry finally had let go, even though he now was hard and horny.

"I have no feelings for you. Barely hate." He answered ice cold.

The expression in Harry's face, told him he was devastated. Harry Potter, the boy who lives, had made Draco's body shiver, and had driven Draco himself to the point he could no longer keep from moaning. Draco felt ashamed of himself.  
"Boys should not be doing stuff like that to each other." He said, staring at Potter. He didn't move, just bent his head slowly.

"What's up with the bad look? He truly looks devastated. Impossible, that disgusting, dark boy hate me, just as much as I hate him." Draco thought while he stared at Harry, who was staring at his feet.

Suddenly, Harry walked up to him, took Draco's face in his hands, leaned down, and kissed him deeply and long.

"As if my life depended on it." He said when he drew away from Draco.

"No one shall hear of this, Potter. No one!" Draco answered furiously, as he marched out the door. "How dear he do such things to me?" Malfoy thought, as he headed for the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Please?

"Anyone seen Potter lately

"Anyone seen Potter lately?" Someone from Gryffindor asked.  
"No. He's ill I suppose." He hear Hermione answer.  
"Actually, he's just lying in bed all day long," Ron replied.  
"Gryffindor's are so loud!" Draco complained to Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Maybe he's heartbroken?" George suggested, before they all started to laugh.  
"Oh, shut it, will you?!" Malfoy yelled across the room. He didn't like the idea of Potter. He hadn't done from the beginning, but now even less. And he didn't like the idea of Potter having a crush on him any better. If Draco had broken his heart, it was well worth it.

The Gryffindors became quiet, and sent him ugly looks, which made Draco feel satisfied.

"Well, see you later, Mr. Malfoy," Goyle smiled and bowed.

"Se you guys later." He replied, as he saw the two morons of comrades he had, leaving, before he turned and left the place himself.

Walking down the hallway, he started to think of the night, a couple days ago, when he had met Harry in the extra room behind the clairvoyance tower. The way he had been touched and teased, the whispering and the final kiss. It nearly turned him on, just thinking of it. Should he have done anything different?

The surprise of being pulled to the side and into a secret passage was so quick, he didn't even have time to scream. Someone took his arm, and dragged him down some long stairs, through a hidden corridor, and out through a door. Suddenly, he was standing in a tower, fully lit up by the sunshine and the blue sky outside. He blinked a couple of times, to let his eyes get used to the sharp light, but before he could even se, or even think, straight again, someone closed in on him from the front. Just as he recognized the person, he was pulled closer to the other one, by a strong arm around his waist, and a soft hand placed on his face. His face was stopped for a few seconds, just to feel their breaths mingle, before their lips met in a deep kiss. He didn't know how to stop it this time either, his body was still shaking by the thought of last time.

"I just wanted to hear you moan again" a soft voice said into his mouth.  
"P-P-Potter! Lay your hands off of me!" Draco desperately waved his arms around, hitting the other boy.

"Just one more time? Please?" Was all he got back. He stopped hitting. Did he rally mean that?

"Please?" Draco looked into Harry's eyes, and was astonished by the sight. He's eyes was so unbearably green.

"What did you say, Potter?"

"I asked to let me hear you moan one more time. A moan caused by me." Harry's puppy-eyes was a breathtaking sight. Draco didn't know what to do.

"Why? I don't love you. Just saying that I don't makes me sick. It contains you, me, and love, in the same sentence. That's just disgusting." He gave Harry a hard look, and moved away from him.

"Please? Just once?" Harry pled. "No one will ever know! This is not really something I talk a lot about anyways."

"What do you mean?" Draco turned back and looked at Harry who just stood there nervously and shy, looking shamefully down at his feet.

"Do you really think I'm a fag?" Harry asked. Draco didn't see it coming and answered before he even thought about it: "Yes, of course."

Harry's eyes widened for a second or two, before his face got this heartbreaking sad look.

"No, wait. I don't know. I've never put much thought to it before." He corrected himself, regretting his hasty answer.

"Well, I'm not. I've never been. At least not until I saw you holding Pansy's hand a couple weeks ago." Harry shut silent, as if he regretted saying it. Draco leaned against a table and raised his brow at Harry. Harry saw it, and wasn't sure how to take it. But since Draco hadn't left yet, he continued.

"When I saw you two together, I got some ugly pictures of us holding hands instead. I was surprised and sick, just by the thought of it afterwards. But as time passed I thought more and more of those pictures. And more of them came. And after a while I got used to them, and by time, I even started to like them. So then I decided to confront you with it. The rest you know for yourself."


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

Draco stayed still, leaning on to the table and looked at Harry

Draco stayed still, leaning on to the table and looked at Harry. He felt Draco's eyes on him, but didn't dare to look up. "Why did I tell him this?" He thought to himself. "Why would I be such an idiot? What was the meaning of that? He must think I'm… I'm… Oh, he wouldn't think any worse of me than he already does. He's just probably going to tell the whole school about this. Geez, I'm such an IDIOT!"

"So... You think I'm going to let you make me moan again, just because you feel something for me?" Harry looked up for a second, but didn't dare to look into his eyes.

"No… Not really." Harry said, regretting every part confession he just had given Draco.

"You know I don't feel anything for you, right?" Harry just nodded at him, without telling him what he was thinking. "What's the point of asking these stupid, hurtful questions, Draco? You really like to torture me that much? "

"What's the matter? Letting me win, just because your heart beats faster? I thought we were going to do this your way from now on. I thought I just did it wrong, anyway." Harry's heart skipped a beat. Draco was right. He had made his decision long ago, so then why wasn't he doing as he had decided now? He wanted Draco. And he was going to get him.

It took Harry under a second to get over to the place Draco stood, grab his face with both his hands, and kiss Draco deeply.

The quick reaction to his words surprised Draco, and he didn't even get to think the thought of getting away, before Harry, once again, was all over him. But this time, he didn't let go at once. Harry's lips stayed put, and Draco could do nothing but answer to them. When Harry's tongue smoothly licked his bottom lip, Draco opened his mouth more, to let Harry rub his tongue against his. Harry deepened the kiss, more ore less sucking the breath out of Draco. He pushed the blond kid backwards, so he had to lean on his elbows, and placed his arms around him. His hands moved by themselves, and his fingers worked their way up and down Draco's back. After several minutes of kissing, Draco finally manages to free himself from Harry's possessing and claiming mouth and tongue. As he gasps for air, Harry keeps caressing Draco's face and neck with passionate kisses, and licks. His hands moves over to Draco's chest, and let his fingers find their way around. Draco tries to focus and figure out what he wants to do, and what he is going to. But every time he's getting close to think straight, he feels Harry's tongue rub against veins while he is sucking at the pale neck. Slowly, but surely, Harry's fingers find their way down and under Draco's shirt. He starts to stroke over the surprisingly muscular abdomen, but no higher than his bellybutton. He led his hands to Draco's back, and let them slide down to his ass, and drag the other boy closer, until their crouches nearly met. He started to kiss his way back up from the neck, as Draco was about to get focused again. He stopped, for just a few seconds, and looked into the other boy's eyes, as he licked his bottom lip. Draco separated his lips, as if Harry's licking was the knocking on a door. He answered the kiss fully, as Harry pressed him down against the table with his own body, and rubbed his tongue against his. And as Harry's chest stroke against his, and he felt the black haired boy's hands grabbing his face, and dragging his fingers through his hair, he couldn't help but moan.

As soon as the moan was out, Harry stopped. He raised himself up, and looked down at Draco. Then he jumped of the table, and walked away. Draco stayed at the table, just as Harry had left him, and looked up at the ceiling and thought. "What the hell just happened?"


	5. Chapter 5: Potions

"It's been days, and still he hasn't done or said anything," Draco thought to himself, as he stared at Harry during potion class

"It's been days, and still he hasn't done or said anything," Draco thought to himself, as he stared at Harry during potion class.

"Days have passed, and still I haven't heard anything. Not from anyone!" Harry smiled at himself, as he added an eye of a gecko in his potion.

"Is there anything funny, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape asked with his suspicious voice.

"No, Sir," Harry replied, looking up from his pot, and into his professors grave, pale, greasy face.

"Then why, may I ask, are you smiling? Do you find it entertaining to make transforming potions?" Snape raised his brow and looked down at Harry.

"No, Sir. There is no particular reason for my smile." Snape looked at Harry for a few seconds, before he turned his back, and walked over to Hermione, who soon occupied him with tons of questions.

"He sure is a nasty bastard." Ron leaned over and whispered. "It's so obvious he's after you."  
Harry nodded, and added yet another ingredient to his potion. It finally turned green, and he called for his professor.

"How did you cheat this time, Potter?" Draco asked out loud, and the Slytherin girls giggled.

"I used my brains," Harry answered unbothered. This time all the Gryffindors had to laugh, but they all suppressed it, so they wouldn't loose any points to Snape. He winked satisfied at Draco, and left the room. "Wonder what's going on in his mind." Harry thought as he locked the door and started walking down the corridor with his jacket over the shoulder, flipping a coin in the air. He heard the door open and lock behind him, and hasty steps coming his way, so he stepped aside to let the person pass. But surprisingly, the steps stopped beside him, and Malfoy said: "Don't you dare think this is over. Don't you dare believe that I'll let all you do to me, pass unnoticed. Don't you _dare_."

Harry gave a quick laugh and smirked, as Draco rushed away from him. "Really. What _is_ he thinking of?" Harry asked himself, and turned left and walked towards the Gryffindors tower, throwing one last look at Draco's back as it moved down the stairs at the end of the hallway.

"How dare he?" Draco thought as he ran down the stairs. "How dare he mock me like that?" He screamed inside his head, even though he knew that it wasn't really what Harry said that made him so angry. It was the wink. It had reminded him of the incident in the hidden tower.

"Why do I always think of that? It was nothing!" He tried to convince himself. A sudden sound made him turn around.

"Potter?" He asked, before even thinking.

"No, Sir. It's only me, Sir." Crabbe answered.

"Oh. I thought it was that disgusting boy. I had a feeling he followed me. You didn't see him, did you?" He tried his best to keep cold and relaxed, covering up his mistake.

"No, Sir, I didn't. You want me to go check for him?" The big bully of a boy answered. "Oh, Crabbe. You imbecile idiot of a companion you are." Draco wanted to say.

"No, I don't think it's necessary. He's probably gone by now anyway. If he followed me, that is." Thank God Crabbe didn't have the brains to think, or else he would have asked why Draco hadn't done anything to Harry, if he had followed him. Thank God neither Crabbe nor Goyle has any brains to think with, actually. Or else they'd probably asked why he hadn't picked a fight on Potter for a while now. Not since their meeting in the Clairvoyance tower, really.

"Do you feel alright, Sir?" Crabbe's worried face woke Draco up from his daydreaming.

"Huh? No. Actually. I don't. I think I'll go lay down for a while, if that's ok. Would you mind telling our teachers and professor Snape?" Draco asked, heading for the dungeon.

"Not at all, Sir! It'll be my pleasure. You just make sure to get well, Sir." Crabbe announced and left. "Almost too easy. You fool." Draco smiled, and went in through the wall and through their living room and up to the boys bedroom. After a quick shower, Draco went to bed. He laid his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes.

_Slowly, but surely, Harry's fingers find their way down and under Draco's shirt. He starts to stroke over the surprisingly muscular abdomen, but no higher than his bellybutton. He le__d his hands to Draco's back, and let them slide down to his ass, and drag the other boy closer, until their crouches nearly met. He started to kiss his way back up from the neck, as Draco was about to get focused again. He stopped, for just a few seconds, and looked into the other boy's eyes, as he licked his bottom lip. Draco separated his lips, as if Harry's licking was the knocking on a door. He answered the kiss fully, as Harry pressed him down against the table with his own body, and rubbed his tongue against his. And as Harry's chest stroke against his, and he felt the black haired boy's hands grabbing his face, and dragging his fingers through his hair, he couldn't help but moan. _

He opens his eyes again, and sighs. The memory keeps coming back to him. He can barely blink, before the images of Harry all over him on the table shows up in his mind. It felt so good when he didn't think of it. Now it disgusts him, even though it pleases him and confuses him. He turns over, reaches his arms out and takes a pill out of the drawer in the table beside the bed. He stares at it for a moment, before he swallows it, and turns over on his back and stares at the ceiling of the bed and sighs one more time. And then he falls asleep, a sleep with no dreams, and no reactions.


	6. Chapter 6: Highway to the danger zone

"Highway to the danger zone

"Highway to the danger zone!" Harry sings for himself, as he straightens his tie while he dances in front of the mirror. "I'm gonna take it right in to the danger zone!" he throws a last look into the mirror before he leaves, just to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"Where are you going?" Harry stopped whistling and looked at Ron.

"Just out for a walk. Need to clear my thoughts a bit. It has been quite a busy week, and I'd like to relax a bit this weekend." He tries his best to look innocent.

"Sure. And I've got a pig in my shoe. You're either going on a date, or you are going to kick some Draco's ass, am I right?" Ron smirks. "Something in between would have been fine," Harry thought and smiled.

"Darn. I didn't want to make a fuzz about it," Harry said. "But, yeah. I'm going to kick his ass real bad this time." Harry blushed. "I better stop double think whatever we're saying."

"You think you're going to be alright? You don't want me to come and help out, or anything?"

"No thanks. I think I'm quite alright. But if you could help me cover up for being away, that would have been cool."

"Sure. No problem. Make sure to give him one from me too." Ron said and turned back to his wizard chess. "I better hurry. Or else I'll miss him." Harry thought and crawled out from behind the portrait guarding the Gryffindors secret place. "Highway to the danger zone."

After several minutes of walking, he finally approaches his goal.

"Goodbye, Professor."

"Goodbye Malfoy."

The blond boy closes the door, turns around and sees Harry.

"Hello there."  
"Oh no, you won't." Draco said before he turned and started running.

"He won't get far." Harry smirked, and started running after Draco, who was heading right the way Harry had had in mind.

"Hoy! Draco! You are aware of the fact that you're not allowed to walk through that corridor?" He screamed after the boy running in front of him.

"And why is that?" Draco answered back. He clearly had no idea.

"Because they haven't unspelled the spell that makes people fall down through the floor there." Harry screamed back, and nearly ran into Draco, as he suddenly stopped.

"Shit! I forgot!" He heard the blond kid swear at himself, while he stared angrily at the bewitched floor he nearly ran across. Harry placed his hands on Draco's hips again, and laid his chin on the pale boys shoulder. He felt the boy's body tense in his hands.

"You're going to follow me." Harry's mouth was under an inch away from Malfoy's ear.

"And why, may I ask, should I have any interest in doing that?" The sarcastic answer amused Harry.

"Because we don't want me doing this in public, now will we?" Harry said, and sucked Draco's earlobe.

"Potter! People might see! Get of off me!" Draco said, but his voice wasn't nearly as angry as both he and Harry had expected, and it was so weak, he barely heard it himself.

"That's right. And that's why you are following me, right now." Harry didn't let go of the earlobe, he only dragged Draco with him, in behind a wall-carpet, and in through a door, up five small stairs, and in to a room in a second hidden tower. "Let the fun begin," Harry thought as he felt Draco's back against his chest and felt the sweet smell of newly showered hair. His hands had gotten used to this now, and he started to move them, as he licked, sucked and bit on the pale neck, and the tempting earlobe. Draco stuttered, and opened and shut his mouth. A weak sound came from his throat, which made Harry more eager. He started to kiss his way up from Draco's shoulder, and placed his arm around Draco's waist, while he led his other hand to Draco's hair. He drew his fingers through the hair, feeling the smooth, silky feeling, before he took a good grip, and pulled it so that Draco tilted his head backwards and gave Harry passage to caress his whole neck. His tongue worked all by itself, as Harry pressed their bodies harder together.

"H… H-Harry..!" Draco whispered partly painful, partly turned on.

Harry let go of the poor boy, and turned him around. Draco's hands landed automatically and naturally on Harry's chest, and Harry's arms were placed around Draco's waist. They stared at each other for just a millisecond, before Draco looked down and blushed, not knowing what to do or say. Both boys panted, and Harry wanted more. But he didn't want to break the magic moment. He stared down at the shameful Draco, who stared down at their stomachs and arms. The panting silenced, and Harry tightened the grip around the blonde's waist. A weak "ugh" came from him, as it got harder to breath. Harry leaned over Draco, and kissed him. First on his cheek, and then on his mouth. Draco's small, warm, silky smooth lips pressed against Harry's, was both the worst and best feeling they both had ever felt. And the feeling of the other boy's body so close, and his hands covering his chest, made Harry wanting him even more, but he got back up.

Steps coming from the stairs outside the room spoiled the magic moment.

"Shhh, honey!" A boy's voice said laughing. "People might find us."

A girls giggling followed straight after, and the boys started panicking. But they still didn't let go of each other.  
"What are we going to do?" Draco hysterically whispered at Harry.

"It's one out of three. We either hide behind the door and sneak out before they close the door, we can pretend to fight, or we throw ourselves down at the floor, get naked, and have hot gay sex. Though number three seems like the most tempting one!" Draco's face expression made Harry want to laugh out loud, but he shut silent and smiled instead.

"I think we might want to go for number two. It's the most reasonable one. Even though I don't really want to let go of you yet." Harry smiled down at Draco, who's normally pale face, suddenly turned burning, tomato red.

"We can pretend to have a fistfight, then?!" Draco surprisingly suggested, still looking away from Harry.

They threw themselves down, right in time before the door opened. A boy and a girl from the second year walked in laughing, but shut silent as soon as they eyed the two boys on the floor, rolling around, seemingly having a fistfight. The boys stopped too, and looked up, Draco on top of Harry.

"Uhm…" The boy started, as Draco got up, and helped Harry up too.

"We were just finished," Draco said cold. "Too bad for you, Potter!"

Draco looked at Harry with his regular, cold and hard look, but Harry couldn't help but laugh at the words double meaning.

"We'll leave this room to you two instead," Harry said to the young couple by the door, as he pushed Draco out of the room. As they walked down the stairs, not saying a word, Draco supposedly pissed at Harry, he started to sing again. "Highway to the danger zone."


	7. Chapter 7: RomeoJuliet

"Hey, Harry

"Hey, Harry! I heard it all went wrong with Draco!? So sorry, mate!" Ron screamed while he ran after Harry, catching up on him by the library.

"What? Who said that?" Harry asked confused. "Oh, darn! I forgot! He meant the fight!" He remembered.

"I heard it from some Hufflepuff. Someone there supposedly walked in on you. What was that all about, anyways?" Ron didn't suspect anything, but he couldn't understand why they had been in a hidden tower.

"Oh, well, you know. Our fights usually are with wands, so we decided to take it a step further, and do it like men." Harry winked at Ron. "And so we decided to get out of the hallways, just so we wouldn't loose any points, or be punished, for ruining furniture and paintings and such, in the hall. When they walked in on us, we were pretty much equally beaten. We just stopped the fight, so that the boy and the girl could get the room to themselves. I suppose Draco say's he won because we stopped when he was on top." Harry sighed, like he thought it was too bad but didn't care.  
"Ah, I see. Well, see you later then Harry," Ron waved and started to walk away.  
"Huh? Where are you going?"  
"Don't you remember? Hermione and I have to go through some stuff for the potion test we're going to have, since we didn't pass."  
"Hermione didn't pass?"  
"No. She asked too many unnecessary questions. If she had kept her mouth, she even would have won the whole thing." He laughed, and sprinted away.  
"So I've got the afternoon off?" Harry thought, and smirked at himself.  
"Wonder what Malfoy's up too today?" He started walking into the labyrinth of bookshelves in the library, to find the spot his enemy used to be when he was studying or just wanted to be without Crabbe and Goyle. After passing the fourth section of books on vampires, he finally reached the spot. And to his disappointment, the small bench by the window was empty and cold. He went over to it and sat down, laid his head on the window shelf, and looked at the snow outside. The cold glass felt good against his forehead, and he closed his eyes, looking at the memory of a pale, blond boy, sitting the exact same place, studying without noticing him.

"That bloody darn…" Somebody was on their way, and cursed by every step he took. Harry opened his eyes, hurried away from the bench and hid behind a shelf. Draco stepped forward, and went over to the bench, and sat down, with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

"Why am I always thinking of it?" Draco said out loud. "It's not like it matters or anything. It doesn't mean anything at all, actually, but I just can't get it out of my head, and it's getting a little too comfortable. It annoys the hell out of me! He shouldn't be in there!" Draco dunked his head into the wall a couple of times, before he stopped and rested his forehead onto it for a little while. Then he laid his arms over the window shelf, rested his head on them, and sighed.

The whole thing reminded Harry of Romeo & Juliet, and he resisted to the temptation of saying "He speaks. Speak again, my angel" or "Shall I speak at this, or shall I hear more?" But he kept his mouth shut, as Draco started to talk again.

"Oh lord. What the heck is going on? I just don't get this. I don't want him to be in there, and yet, my mind and body greets him welcome like it's his home. I do whatever I can to keep my heart from it too, but sometimes it aches so much, I wonder if I do wrong. Sometimes it feels like it welcomes him too, without my permission. Like some sort of secret lover, just like Romeo & Juliet. It scares the living shit out of me. What if my heart one day will go against my will? What if it makes me greet him like the rest of me do? My will is the only thing for sure that keeps up against him. It hurts so much to think of the things he does to me, it only pisses me off! I don't love him, I know I don't. I just don't hate him either. Not any other feeling, actually. Should I love him?" He shook his head. "Nonsense! Of course I shouldn't! He's a _boy_! _I'm_ a boy! We're both _boys_!" He stared up at the sky, as if he blamed the birds for his feelings and hurt. Harry stared amazed at the sight of Draco, and shivered of his lonesome confessions to nothing. A tear fell from his eye, at the exact same time as a tear fell from Draco's. "…And still. It sometimes feels like I should. The things he does to me… They make me shiver of pleasure, joy, and anger. I hate it and love it." He sighted, and wiped away his tears, before he got up, put his jacket on, and walked away. As soon as Harry couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, he slithered down the sidewall of the bookshelf where he hid, drew his legs up to his chest, laid his head in his arms, leaning his elbows on his knees, and cried out. It was a hurtful, but happy cry. Now he knew how Draco felt. And he now also knew it hurts the other boy. "Why lord, why? Why him, why me? Why lord? Why?"


	8. Chapter 8: Now you know

Harry walked slowly down the corridor with his eyelids hanging heavily over his eyes

Harry walked slowly down the corridor with his eyelids hanging heavily over his eyes. He was so tired, and his eyes were still sore after all the crying. He stopped and laid his forehead on the cold surface of the window, and stared out at the nearly frozen sea and started thinking. He closed his eyes, and felt the cool doing him better, waking him up. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed on to his hips, and a body came closer to his, pushing him harder against the window, and making his body press against the wall.

"You've been quiet lately, Potter. Given up already, I guess. Good boy, Potter. Finally realized who the best and strongest one of us is." Malfoy whispered gently, teasingly and confident in his ear.

"Never giving up…" Harry turned around 360 degrees, grabbed Malfoy with him on the way, and nailed the boy against the wall. "…On _this_." He ended the sentence, and looked into the wonderful eyes of the pale boy, before he placed his lips upon his, kissing him both softly and harsh at the same time. Draco's eyes widened and stared at Harry's face, and his closed eyes, before he closed his own, and answered the kiss. He's heart felt lighter for just a second, as he felt the smell and the taste of the dark haired boy, once again. When Harry deepened the kiss, Draco forgot everything about hurt and pain and heart, and just focused on giving his all, his best, into the kiss. Harry's hands found their way to Draco's hips, and under his shirt. The fingers stroke and tickled his skin, and made him laugh into the kiss. Harry drew away from Draco, and smiled. Draco smiled back, and looked into the fantastic green eyes he adored so much. And then they kissed again, Harry's hands finding their way up and down Draco's chest, making them both want to moan. Draco stroke his hands up and down Harry's back and sides, before he placed his hands on Harry's face, and drew a little back, only licking his lips for a little. Harry's hands found their way to Draco's face too, and they kissed and licked each others lips for a little while, before Draco pushed Harry away, leaned back, and started tucking his shirt again, whipping his face. Harry's confused face made him want to laugh, but he kept shut, and gave him a hard look. The confusion in Harry's face was so hilarious, he could barely stand it.

"This is disgusting, and you know it!" He said hard. "Boy's are NOT to do these kinds of things with or to each other." He said, and finished tucking his shirt, correcting his jacket and clothes.

"Well then everything is fine, then." Harry said, and leaned towards Draco, who just looked up at him with a razed brow.

"Yeah. I'm a man, and you're a wo..." Draco's kiss stopped his mouth.

"You better not finish that line, Potter." Draco said into the kiss. "Or I might not do this again." He pushed Harry so hard he couldn't stop before he hit the wall on the other side of the hallway, and walked away, throwing a last smile at Harry.

"I know you saw me in the library." He said over his shoulder.

"I dropped my wand, and when I went back to find it, I saw you sitting there crying. Pretty." And then he disappeared around a corner. Harry was about to turn around and start walking back to his tower, when fast steps from where Draco had walked away made him stay, staring at the corner, listening to the steps getting closer and closer. Suddenly, Draco came running around the corner with a smile on his face, surprising Harry totally. Draco ran in Harry's direction, and Harry didn't move. When Draco was a couple of feet away, he jumped on to Harry, placing his legs around Harry's waist, and his hands on Harry's face, kissing him desperately and happy. Then he let go of Harry's face, and stared into his beautiful green eyes and smiled, but only for a few seconds, before he claimed Harry's lips in a deeper kiss. Harry answered back, and as they kissed, Harry started spinning in circles, holding Draco tight, moving his feet in circles, and laughing into their deep, happy kiss. Draco's arms slipped around Harry's neck, pressing them against each other as hard as he could make them. And then he jumped down smiling and nuzzled himself against Harry's chest, who still surprised but happy placed his arms around him. Draco didn't stay put for long, and when he once again was on his way away from Harry, he answered right before Harry managed to ask why: "Just because now you know." Harry could even hear Draco's smile, and smiled himself, as he turned and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9: Winterwalk

Harry sighed and stared out in the room

Harry sighed and stared out in the room. His head rested on his hand, as their small professor lectured them in time travelling objects, from the top of his usual stable of books. Draco had been nothing but mean to him, these last weeks. He had picked fights, tortured him, and insulted him, several times. Not even for a second, he left his buddies, so they could get a moment alone. And still, he couldn't stop looking at the boy. He couldn't stop watching his every movement, and following him around. He was just so incredibly adorable, and every time he looked Harry's direction, his heart skipped a beat. He had to do something about it. Soon! Or else he would go crazy! He longed to touch the pale boy again, and he was eager to kiss those small, pink lips, that so willingly opened up for his tongue. He sighed again, and tried to pay attention to class.

"..And therefore we have time traveller watches today. Well, class is over, and since it's holyday now, there will be no assignments this week. Merry Christmas everybody."

Harry gathered his things, and got up. As he was walking out the door, he heard some of the girls from the 1st year giggle, and felt their looks on him. He felt like yelling at them, screaming "Well, I'm in love with a GUY, so would you girls PLEASE?! Yeah, he turns me on every time I see him!" But he kept it with the thought, and walked away, apparently not noticing them. He went up to Gryffindor's tower, and into the bedroom, placed his bag on his bed, and looked out of the window. It was cold and icy, in a magical, frozen mix that just begged him to take a walk. He grabbed his warm clothes, and ran down the stairs. Outside the cold greeted him like a friend, and Harry started walking down to the lake. He looked up at the sky as he walked, and got lost in his own thoughts. "What does Draco really feel? Does he love me to? Is there any chance of us being together? Do we have to hide it? Will people think it's okay? Does he want to be in a relationship with me? What kind of relationship does he like? Is he into music? Is he romantic? Would he like a candle lit dinner date, or would he rather prefer a round of Quiddich? Is this ever going to sort out? What would Ron and Hermione say? Do they ever figure out that they love each other by the way? Does Draco like my taste in music? Maybe we're totally different? Maybe we couldn't stand each other if we moved in together? Would he ever want to do that?" Harry kept on thinking, as he approached the Lake, just to see the boy of his dreams, being held by a girl. He jumped in behind a tree, and watched. Draco pushed the girl away immediately, and almost slapped her.

"What the hell was that for?" The blond boy asked, waving his arms above his head. The girl looked up on him in surprise and barely had voice enough to answer.

"I thought… I… I thought you might… like me." She nearly whispered, and looked down in the snow.

"Aw, I'm sorry. But you know how it's like. I'm in love with someone else! And as much as I'd_ love _to change that, I can't. My heart's set up, and it's going to stay like this for ever."

"But… Draco!? I thought that person was me!" She looked up at him with two large, blaming eyes.

"What made you think that?" He asked surprised.

"The way you said _I'm in love, haven't you noticed?_ kind of made me think it was a hint." She said ashamed, and let go of Draco's hand, and ran up to the castle. Draco started to walk after her, but not hurrying to catch up with her. As he passed the tree Harry was hiding behind, Harry grabbed his arm, and turned the blond kid around, and pushed him against the tree-trunk.

"Why, hello there!" Draco smiled at him, realizing that Harry had heard the conversation. Harry just stared at the smiling boy in front of him. And Draco stared back, and once again, he found himself lost in those breathtaking, green eyes, filled with, love, passion and desire. Harry's eyes told him he couldn't wait to get his hands on him, and he loved it. Harry's deep, consuming gaze was both amusing and a turn on. He could tell that Harry longed for something more. And to his own surprise, he felt that he wasn't going to deny Harry whatever he wanted. For a moment, he suddenly became insecure, and tried to get away from the dark haired boys look and grip, but he failed any attempt. Slowly, Harry's hands moved up to Draco's neck, and grabbed on to the buttons in the jacket. When the jacket was open, he placed Draco's hands upon his chest, indicating that he should open Harry's jacket too. Then he placed his hands inside the jacket, and warmed his fingers on the pale, hot skin underneath the white shirt, with the black and green S, and moved a bit closer. All the time, they were staring into each others eyes. Draco felt Harry's leg placing itself between his own, and as he finally had opened the jacket, his fingers touched the smooth fabric in the familiar white, shirt, and Harry's body warmth made his fingers feelings come back. Every thing happened so torturing slow, and Harry wanted more, but he did his best to keep calm. Draco's insecure look made Harry lean down and kiss him soft and gentle, in a chaste kiss on the lips. He moved his head away, with his eyes closed, and sucked in the taste of the other boy. He opened his eyes, and saw a pinkish coloured, blonde guy staring at him. He just smiled, as he leaned closer, and stole one more kiss. This time, Draco opened his mouth more, giving Harry more of himself. He closed his eyes, and felt Harry's body closing in on his, pressing him lightly against the tree-trunk. Harry's tongue licked Draco's upper lip and teeth, as if asking permission to enter Draco's mouth fully. Draco answered with opening his mouth completely, just to feel Harry's tongue slide into his mouth, and start dancing with his own tongue. As the kiss was deepened, and their breathing got heavier, their bodies started to press harder against each other, and their hands found their way over each others bodies, they both moaned. Harry pulled away, gasping for air, hearing Draco's panting slowing down. He leaned back, and pushed against Draco's body, kissing him more and deeper. Harry's leg started to move, and spread Draco's legs a bit more, giving him free entrance. He stepped in between Draco's slightly spread legs, and let their crouches meet, and he let his hands slide down Draco's side to grab his hip. Kissing the Slytherin kid deeper and deeper, leaving no air at all, he's hand gripped Draco's ass, massaging it smoothly, pressing their crouches harder against each other. Sometimes Draco tried to resist, and made a few attempts on freeing themselves from each other, every time stopped by Harry's touches, kisses and moves, making his crouch ache. Draco felt Harry's cock through their pants, and as Harry's other hand landed on his ass, massaging it too, he moaned into their kiss. Harry withdrew for a couple of seconds, just to get some air, but he didn't stop massaging Malfoy's ass. He pulled closer, and laid his lips to Draco's ear, leaving no space between then, and said with his deep, horny voice:  
"I want you. Draco." The words made Draco shiver and groan. Harry's hands took a firmer grip on Draco's ass, and one of his hands found its way up Draco's back. They started to kiss again, but after a while Harry started to kiss his way down the side of Draco's neck. The oh, so tempting earlobe made him want to suck and lick every little part of Malfoy's body, and when he hit the vain in Draco's neck, which made Draco moan even louder than he had done before, made it even harder for Harry to keep calm. Draco's hands was now holding on to Harry's butt, squeezing it firmly, as Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt, and kissed his way down to the newly exposed nipple, and started sucking and licking both the nipple and the rest of the chest and stomach, making Draco sight pleasurably every time Harry touched his nipple. Harry's hands stroke up Draco's back, but on their way down again, they slipped down into Draco's pants, grabbing on to his bare ass. Feeling the soft, smooth, sensual feeling of Draco's naked ass in his hands, made Harry press their crouches together as hard as he could, moving his hips and pelvis up and down, moaning at the pleasure the fraction brought to both boy's erections. Harry kissed his way back up from Draco's neck, and pressed his tongue into the willing, moaning mouth, and rubbed his tongue against the other's.

"Harry… Oh! Please… It's so good. I can… Ah! Please." Draco's pleading made Harry's kisses more eager, and he moved his left hand to the front of Draco's pants, laying his hand over Draco's erected cock, stroking it up and down slowly, still moving his pelvis, making sure only to tease the blond guy. Their breaths were so heavy, and their hearts was beating wildly in their chests, as Harry was about to open Draco's fly.

"Who's in for a snowball fight?" A boy's voice suddenly shouted, scaring the boys, making them jump away from each other. They hurried to get properly dressed, and laid down in the snow, rolling around, fighting.

"Hey, there's somebody over there! They're fighting! Let's go check it out." A bunch of younger Hufflepuff's arrived, and started cheering. Soon enough, Harry "won," and they got up and walked inside, both boys heading for their houses hide-outs, knowing that the other one was probably going to head for the shower or the toilet as soon as they arrived at their houses. Smilingly, they separated and hurried back, letting nothing get in their ways. A small, weak moan escaped both boys mouths, at the memory of what just happened, and the thought what'd happened if they hadn't been interrupted.


	10. Chapter 10: Behind the walls

Draco looked at his notes, as he packed his books

Draco looked at his notes, as he packed his books. The homework list seemed to be several miles long, and he couldn't figure how he was supposed to have time to do it all. He sighted, and turned around, and found himself face to face with Professor Snape.

"Long time, no see, Mr. Malfoy" he said, and pushed Draco backwards.

"L-Long time, professor." Draco replied.

"Where have you been? Your father told me you were at school this vacation, but I didn't see you here. And here I was, looking forward to have some study-time with you at my office." Snape smiled, and referred to their meetings from earlier times and earlier years.

"I have been a little here and a little there. We must have missed each others. This castle is pretty big, you know." Draco did his very best not to sound nervous, and it didn't seem like Snape got suspicious.

"Ah, I see. Well, that was too bad. And since you will be having plenty of homework assignments, and exams, I do not expect you to have time for me. Well, off with you. See you around." Snape pushed Draco out the door, as professor McGonagall entered the room and hemmed.

"Can I talk to you, Mr. Snape?" She asked quickly adding: "Under four eyes?" as she spotted Draco.

"Hmm?" Snape turned away from her, as he seemed to have forgotten Draco. Remembering him again, he pushed Draco outside in one final push and answered her. "Oh, he was on his way out, Miner… Professor McGonagall." He smiled a nervous smile, and closed the door behind Draco suspiciously fast. Draco straightened his jacket, and started walk down the hallway, when he was suddenly attacked from his right side, and slammed into the wall on the left side, which surprisingly gave after, and sent him in through the wall, landing in a stair. The attacker came after him so quickly, he didn't have time to notice who it was, as the attacker picked him up, and dragged him up the stairs, down a slide, through a door, up five steps and down a hidden hall inside a wall, and suddenly turned around, and pinned him to the wall. It was cold inside the wall, and he could hear students walking in the hallway, behind the wall he was pinned to. He looked at his attacker, who at the moment, was cloaked, and only some dark hair showed, since the attackers head was bend. The dark hair seemed familiar to Draco, but before he could do anything about his suspicions, the head was raised and pulled closer to his to claim his lips, so quick that he wasn't able to spot who it was. But the moment their lips met, and the well known, sweet, lovely taste of the dark haired boy ran through his mouth, he realized that his suspicions had been right. It had been such a long time since they had been kissing; Draco sighted pleasurably and laid his arms around his cloaked attacker to pull him closer to his body. A tongue forced it's way through Draco's lips, and started rubbing against his teeth and tongue, and Draco couldn't (or wouldn't?) hold back the noises his throat made, as he felt pleasure spread through his body.

"I want to fuck you." Harry's voice was hoarse and horny. Draco groaned at the words, and Harry pressed a leg in between Draco's knees, and he kissed his way up and down Draco's neck. Draco laid his head to the side, and exposed more of his neck; making is easier for Harry to caress every single square-inch of his neck. Draco felt Harry putting a pressure to his hips, and couldn't help but whimper when he felt their groins meet, and that Harry was as hard as he was himself. He rolled his eyes, and bended his head backwards, giving way for Harry to kiss down his chest. Draco's jacked was long gone, and Harry started unbuttoning his shirt, as he kissed his way down the chest. The shirt slipped down Draco's shoulder, exposing his erected nipple. When Harry noticed it, he stopped and watched it for a second, listening to the sound of them both breathing heavily. And when Draco started to calm down a little, Harry took the nipple in his mouth, sucked and bit it. Draco moaned, but tried to keep quiet. Harry unbuttoned and ripped off the whole shirt, and started licking and kissing the chest, nipples and stomach fully. He laid his hand over Draco's cock, and rubbed up and down. This moan, Draco couldn't keep quiet, as he was taken by surprise. Both boys stopped, when they heard the people on the other side of the wall stop and ask each other "What was that?" Draco's face turned bright red, and he whispered to Harry.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this. At least not here."  
"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Well, people can hear us!" Draco looked at Harry.

The dark haired boy though for a little before he pressed Draco harder against the wall and started kissing him again. Draco didn't stop him, instead, he placed his hands on Harry's ass, and massaged it. Harry's hand started to move again, but this time Draco was a little more prepared, and didn't moan as loudly as last time. Meantime, people on the other side was walking closer to the wall, putting their heads against the bricks, asking: "Do you hear that? What _is _that?" Harry opened Draco's fly, who started coughing in surprise.

"What are you..?"  
"I was just thinking about what you said…" Harry started. "And I believe you're right. They DO can hear us." Draco sighed in relief.

"Wanna cum?" Harry stared into Draco's beautiful eyes.

"What do you… mean?" Draco looked suspiciously at Harry, who had his hand in Draco's pants. A small, but loud moan escaped Draco's lips, as Harry gripped on to his cock through the boxers.  
"There it was again!" People from the other side shouted.

Harry went down on his knees, and pulled down the blondes pants. Draco gasped, but closed his eyes and purred by pleasure when Harry started to rub his erection.

"What is going on over there?" Dumbledore's voice sounded from the other side, as yet an other moan escaped Draco. Harry panted and groaned, as Draco's face expression changed to shock and pleasure at the same time. Harry rubbed the dick harder, and Draco started stroking his chest and nipples, as he fought hard not to moan. (A pitiful try, as he didn't really manage to keep them inside.)

"We think there is something or somebody behind the wall! But we can't find the way in, or figure out what it is!" Somebody answered Dumbledore.

"You didn't answer my question." Harry said calm, looking up at Draco, as his grip tightened around the erected cock.

"Indeed, there is somebody behind that wall." Dumbledore hummed, as both boys moaned.

"I know where that entrance is:" He said loud, and he started walk towards the dungeon.

"You…Y-You-You heard that?" Draco said half panicking and half still loving Harry's moves.

"Yes." Harry answered. "Better hurry answer, then. Wanna cum?" He asked again.

"Come where?" Draco barely dared to look down at Harry.

"Right…" Harry said, as he pulled down Draco's boxers. "…here." And he opened his mouth over Draco's dick.  
"Aaaaaaah!" Draco moaned louder than ever, gripping on to Harry's head and to the bricks behind him.

"But…" Draco whispered. "They're coming!"  
"Better hurry, 'cause so are you." Harry replied with his mouth full of cock.

Harry licked and sucked, and pulled Draco's cock, and they both moaned. He totally ignored the aching nick in his own pants, doing his best to satisfy Draco. The blond boy could hardly stand straight, Harry's mouth being so good to him. He moaned and sighed, begged and pled, crying out that they should stop, denying Harry to let go of his erection. Harry's hands moved all over Draco, as they heard footsteps in the stairs, on their way up to the boys. Harry sucked harder and faster, pulling Draco's dick with his hand too, loving the sight of Draco so panicked and satisfied, moaning and pleading. As Harry's hands gripped on to Draco's but, Draco couldn't keep back anymore, and Harry pulled the dick out of his mouth, gripping it with his hands, rubbing it till Draco climaxed. His cum went all over Harry's hands, and some came on his face too. Harry got up, and when Draco finally opened his eyes, he eyed Harry licking cum of his fingers. Draco threw himself over Harry, kissing him deeply, and licked his own cum of the beautiful face. They dressed Draco, as they heard a door open, and Harry gripped Draco's hand and dragged him along, taking them away from the hidden passage, and leading them to the dining room. When they got outside, and was walking down the corridor, holding hands, looking carefully around, making sure nobody saw them, Draco stopped and kissed Harry warm and deep and loving. Then they went their separate ways, smiling cheerfully.


	11. Chapter 11: Snugballs

Harry stared at Draco, who added yet another ingredient to his potion

Harry stared at Draco, who added yet another ingredient to his potion. Draco chatted with his professor and his subordinates. Harry couldn't keep from staring at the blond boy, nor could he keep the sighs within him. He had finished his potion a long time ago, and had nothing else to do.

"So, what are you up to afterwards?" Hermione asked him, making him jump on his seat.

"Oh, uh… Nothing, I suppose. Maybe I should try to find a professor, that can help me with my snuggball problem?" He referred to the little green-yellowish, hairy balls that always appeared in his shoes, right before he put them on his feet.

"That's a good idea." Hermione smiled at him. "By the way Harry, have you heard? There is something or someone hiding in the walls. Dumbledore himself have said so! Apparently, he tried to find who or which ever it was, but it/they eloped. Pretty scary, ey?" She smirked at him, and went over to Ron. Harry was left in his seat, blushing so bad he feared the bright colour lit up the room a bit. He turned away from the others and faced his desk, forced himself to think of someone that could help him with the snugballs. As he walked out of the classroom, he was still thinking about who he could ask. He didn't need to look for too long, 'cause right outside the door, he collided with Dumbledore.  
"Oh well, hello Harry!" The old man smiled behind his half-moon glasses.

"Oh, hello professor." Harry replied and got up. "I'm really sorry, this is all my fault. I was so lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice you." He said, as he saw all the things the older man had dropped when they collided. "Let me help you with that." Harry bend down to pick up the stuff, but was stopped by Dumbledore.  
"Oh, no, Harry. There is no need to." He said. "Look at this." Dumbledore waved his wand around, and all his things gathered and piled up, hovering in the air in front of him.

"Oh. Well that's clever." Was all Harry could come up with.

"He-he, see you later, Harry." Dumbledore smirked at him.

"No, wait! I was actually looking for you!" He walked up to the old man in the purple coat again. "You know those snugballs? I'm kind of having a problem with them for about… Three weeks now, you see. Hermione says she doesn't know how to get rid of them, since she can't find anything about them in the books. So I was sort of wondering if… you… did?" He looked hopefully up and faced his headmaster.

"Oh well, of course I know how to get rid of them, Harry! Seems to me that you have a secret lover, then…" Harry stopped up and stared at Dumbledore, feeling his heart beat faster. Could he really know? "Since the snugballs always appears where your lover never touched you last time you got… intimate. So you simply have to make your lover touch that particular place too, next time you go… intimate. The reason why Hermione couldn't find anything about them is simply because it doesn't say anywhere, since it's such a private personal problem. Did you say she claimed not to know how to get rid of them? That's odd. I told her that a couple of months ago. Is she still having them too, then? Better not ask, I suppose." Dumbledore was more or less talking to himself. Harry stayed where he had stopped, frozen as if made of ice, his heart racing faster and faster, thinking things over. He'd just revealed his secret to Dumbledore, not knowing it himself! He couldn't believe it! And that meant that Hermione knew too! And why the heck did Hermione have a problem with snugballs? Was she and Ron? No! Couldn't possibly be! And why didn't Draco have the same problem? Was Harry not his lover? Or was he not his only lover? Harry's body filled with anger and rage by the thought. He hadn't touched Draco everywhere last time, had he? He certainly hadn't toughed Draco's… Oh, well, maybe he had. But he hadn't touched his… Okay, so maybe he had! But he so certainly had NOT touched his feet! If not… The sucking! Good lord, he had been all over the boy, and now _he _was the one stuck with a problem. He gathered himself, shaking his head. Only one thing to do about it then, he thought, and walked toward the toilet Draco usually used. Entering the room, the first thing he heard was Draco's voice:

"Crabbe? Goyle? Is it any of you? I told you to stay out of the toilet, and keep others away too."

Harry tried to hide himself a bit, till he figured where Draco was. Harry hid himself behind the toilet lockers, and watched Draco walk by him, over to the sink, washing his hands, mumbling to himself. "I could have sworn I heard someone enter. Those morons better do their job proper! I wouldn't want to get interrupted in here. If they have let _anyone_ pass them, I'll give them in so hard, they'll learn how to do their job right."

As Draco was talking to himself, he hadn't noticed Harry who snuck up on him, and got scared as Harry whispered in his ear.

"They're doing a great job. I was lucky not being noticed by anyone." Draco gave a sound that easily could have been mistaken with the sound you make when someone beat the air out of your lounges. Harry pressed his groin against Draco's butt, and the blond boy gasped, and span round in Harry's arms. Harry just smiled at him, and Draco's surprised and shocked face slowly turned into a relieved smile.

"Just you." He gave a relieved laugh.

"Just me." They stared at each other. "Were you expecting anyone else?"

"No! Not really. I wasn't expecting anyone, that's why I was so surprised." He said, placed his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him closer, and kissed him deeply. He was just starting to get totally used to this, and even kind of relaxed about it. He liked the thought of Harry. And the thought of them. And the things they did to each other. With each other. He had just gotten used to the smell of the dark haired boy, and the fact that he could smell it of his clothes for days after their meetings. It was perfect! He released Harry from his lips unwillingly, and stared into those green, capturing eyes he loved. They leaned their fore-heads against each others for a while, just staring into each others eyes, licking their lips, teasing the other. Harry leaned closer, and was dragged down all over Draco, and their lips met, Harry more or less literally all over Draco. Draco's tongue had gotten braver and bolder by the time they had been seeing each other, and now Draco was the one to press their tongues together first, rubbing them against each other while they kissed. Harry liked the taste of Draco. It was so sweet and warm and tender, it made him shiver, and he was the one to moan first this time. He pressed his tongue deeper into Draco's mouth, conquering every little part of the blond boy's mouth. Draco moaned as Harry got more and more excited and treated his mouth rougher and more eager. Draco's moan added fuel to Harry's fire, who now could hardly control himself. He deepened the kiss even more, and his hands moved all over Draco, making them both pant into the kiss, and they had to really focus on pulling away from each other to draw breath. Harry was dragged against Draco as a magnet to the pole. He came closer again, slightly calmer, and started sucking Draco's tongue. Soon the lovely smell and taste spread through his body, and ended up in his crouch. He groaned as Draco's hand touched his ass and hips, and closed in on his hardening dick.

"There's a bulge in your pants." Draco whispered into the kiss.

"That's how much I want you right now." Harry replied, and pressed his groin into Draco's hand and groaned.

"Then you want me pretty bad."

"'Course. You're liking this, aren't you?" Harry could barely speak at the pleasure building up inside him, as Draco stroked his penis through his pants. The fraction from the hand and the textile made his vision blurry.

"No, I'm not… I'm loving it." Draco giggled teasingly. Harry started kissing Draco's neck, and grabbed on to his ass.

"Ngh…" Draco was suddenly very eager and willing, and started rubbing Harry's dick firmer, pressing his ass harder against Harry's hands. Harry tightened his grip, and started moving his hips against Draco's hand.

"Pants… off. Feels… better." Harry managed to say through his panting. And then he felt his uniform pants being ripped of him, along with his boxers, and Draco's hand gripping his cock hard, giving it a firm squeeze. Harry moaned, and started sucking and licking Draco's pale neck. Draco placed his thumb over his head, and started rubbing the pre-cum around till it covered the whole top. Harry moved his hand over to Draco's groin, and found, as expected, a seriously hard bulge. He moved his hand quick, pulled down Draco's pants enough to expose the erection, and started pulling it. Draco's hips moved and met Harry's hand's movements. Harry bent down even more, and started sucking an erected nipple through the shirt, changed between looking at Draco's face and Draco's cock.

"Far… better!" Draco agreed, and used his free hand to bring Harry's face up to the level of his own, kissing him severely. Harry responded to the kiss, when he suddenly thought of the snugballs. He turned them around, placing himself against the wall, and pushed Draco down.

"Now, suck it!" He demanded. Draco seemed to be confused by the sudden change of positions, and was suddenly aware of what Harry wanted him to do. He turned his face upwards, facing Harry's erection.

"B-But… You're so… Huge!" He stuttered, staring at Harry with wide eyes. Harry looked at him and pitied him as he fell for Draco's scared eyes charm, and gave a small laugh at his lovers comment on his equipment. He slid down the wall between the sinks, and sat down on the floor with Draco. He grabbed Draco's face, and pulled him closer, ignoring his aching dick, doing his best to take his eyes of Draco's dick, and kissed him. Draco's confident slowly returned as Harry rubbed his tongue against Draco's, and their hands found their way over the other's body. Their jackets and shirts seemed to fly of them, and as they both sat there naked, Harry grasped Draco's ass, pulling the whole boy towards him. Draco stood up on his knees, as Harry started licking his chest and stomach. As he reached Draco's abdomen, and hips, Draco started to move back and forth, and Harry opened his mouth over his dick. An incredible moan escaped Draco, and Harry started sucking him. Licking his way up and down the shaft, he grabbed his own dick, rubbing it at the same rhythm he sucked Draco, and imagined the he entered the blond boy. As he sucked harder and harder, Draco moved faster and faster, Harry imagined that he fucked the blond boy harder and faster and better, and suddenly he razed his hands, and started plying with Draco's ass. He massaged it, and stroke it. He lifted his hand up to Draco's face, that understood his intentions, and opened his mouth to suck Harry's fingers. Harry's hand slipped down Draco's body, and went over Draco's ass a couple times, before Harry spread the butt-cheeks, and used his fingers to play around the little hole. Draco shivered and he screamed as Harry's fingers entered him. Harry moved his fingers in and out finding that the hole gave after surprisingly quick, as he sucked Draco harder and harder, dragging his own dick faster and faster, until Draco climaxed.  
"C-Can't-t… Hold back… Any…" Draco said, as his cum spread in Harry's mouth, who sucked harder and faster, and finished up by swallowing every single drop. Draco had watched Harry as he worked, and couldn't figure how he managed to pull it of. Sucking and licking, and putting so much of his dick into his mouth. It seemed impossible to Draco, as he collapsed, and started sucking Harry's lip. He felt Harry's huge, erected cock against his stomach, and as he bent over to suck Harry's neck and earlobe, Harry's cock entered his bellybutton. He started licking and kissing his way down Harry's neck and chest, and started rubbing Harry's dick as he placed his tongue over Harry's erected nipple. Harry sighed and groaned, pled for more, begged for touch. Draco looked at Harry tossing and turning, as he licked over his chest, and stroke his nipples. Watching Harry like this, made him want to do something more, that teased and pleasured Harry even more. He started kissing his way down to the bellybutton, but was stopped as Harry's cock pressed against his throat. He stopped the kissing, and decided. He kept kissing his way down, but stopped as Harry's dick-head was in eye level. He raised his head a little, took a deep breath, and opened his mouth even more, and took the erection in his mouth. It tasted weird, but good, he though, as he heard the dark haired boy moan and toss in surprise. He started moving his head up and down, and sucked the cock, and it felt remarkably good. The sight of Harry, being driven crazy by his mouth, and the taste of his pre-cum in his mouth, made him feel great. He started licking the dick as he moved his head, and figured that he managed to pull most of it into his mouth. Harry sighed and shivered and groaned, as he felt Draco doing him crazily good.

"Uhm, Sir?" A voice interrupted. "Are you alright, sir?"

Draco's eyes widened and he let go of the cock.

"Well, yes of course I am! Didn't I tell you guys to stay out of here, and keep others out too?"

"Don't you dear to let go now!" Harry whispered, pushing Draco back over his dick again.

"Oh, yes, sir! We just thought…" They silenced, waiting for Draco's response. Harry was amused by Draco's panicked face, as Draco finally managed to give a:  
"Hmmm?" to the boys.

"We're sorry Sir. You were just taking pretty long so we got worried. We're really sorry, Sir."

"Ohut!" Draco said as strict as he managed with Harry in his mouth, and hoped it sounded like a word.

"Of course, Sir! We're really, really sorry! …Sir!" The door slammed, and Draco sighed in relief. He felt Harry's hand on his face, and looked up, as he returned to licking Harry's cock. Harry looked at Draco with a face-expression that glowed of love and tenderness and caring, and the smile made Draco want to jump over and kiss the boy and claim him to be his for eternity, forcing him to promise he'd never stop loving him. But he still had the vision of Harry's face, tormented in pain and pleasure, and he wanted that even better. So he grabbed on to Harry's dick, and held it like a microphone, and studied it for a while, before he gave it a lick, just like an ice cream. And an other, and an other, and soon he was licking the whole shaft and balls and head, and Harry started panting. As Draco stared to focus on Harry's balls, Harry purred like a cat, and sighed in pleasure, as he felt the pressure built up inside him again. He opened his eyes and saw Draco standing on his knees, with his extremely tempting ass right up in the air, and licking Harry's head carefully, curiously and possessive. Harry breathed heavier as they both grabbed over his dick and rubbed it hard. They rubbed and rubbed, while Draco kept on licking his head, but not touching anything else, not even kissing any other part. Just slapping his tongue against the head, as a child licks the chocolate of the ice. He sighed and closed his eyes, right in time to feel Draco's hands grabbing onto his hips, and Draco's mouth slipping his erection in. Draco started stroking Harry's chest with one hand, as he sucked harder and the cock, pushing it in till he reached his limit. Harry nearly growled and panted, moved his hips, trying to fuck Draco's mouth fully.

"Ah… Aaaah... Oh, please!.. Now! Aaaah, yes! Yes. Yeah!" He whispered words of pleasure constantly, and tossed and turned to the sides, feeling Draco's tongue caressing his balls, stroking his shaft, together with both of his hands, as he moved his head up and down, faster and faster. The sounds of Draco's sucking made the pleasure near by unbearable! Harry felt that he was on his way, and started thrust his erection into Draco's mouth. It went faster and faster, and harder and harder, and Harry could barely lay still on the floor, loving all what the blond guy did to him, and the way he treated his erection, sucking them both breathless, taking Harry's thrusts. Harry tossed and turned and begged and pled.

"Yes, oh, yes. Aaah! Harder! Faster! Now! I'm… Aaaaah! I'm coming… Aaaah!"

He ended it all with a huge orgasm, screaming out his pleasure! Draco couldn't do much other than swallow the warm, bittersweet liquid that flowed into his mouth (which he figured he kind of liked), as he watched Harry so helplessly give in to the pleasure. They both collapsed totally, and rested for a while on the floor.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You know, when you held my head and smiled at me, as I had your… in my mouth."

"Mm?"  
"What was that?"

"I… I've really fallen for you." He answered and stared at the ceiling. Draco felt his heart skip a beat, and he got up from lying on Harry's chest and dragged himself up to Harry's face, and took it in his hands as he stared into the beautiful eyes, he never could resist.

"Finally," he said, and kissed Harry. First chaste, then a little longer, and then deeper and deeper until they got lost in it.


	12. Chapter 12: Valentine

Harry opened his eyes and yawned

Harry opened his eyes and yawned. He turned around and picked up his shirt, and sniffed it. It still had the clean, soap-like smell of Draco. He sniffed and sniffed so much, he really wasn't far from inhaling the whore shirt. He held the shirt to his chest and laid his arms around it and nuzzled it. He turned over on his back, stretched his arms in the air, yawning again, picturing Draco's wonderful face staring at him. He really wished for Draco to be with him in his bed. He'd give anything for just having Draco sleeping beside him right about now. How he longed to hold his arms around him and feel him. Unwillingly, he slowly got out of bed, and got dressed. As he stood in front of the mirror, tying his tie, Ron walked up the stairs, tired but smiling. He didn't notice Harry, as it was five in the morning, and he had to go to bed. As Ron got down in his bed, and turned to turn of the light, he spotted Harry. Harry still stood by the mirror, his hands frozen on the tie, with his eyes glued to Ron, who instantly turned all red and started stutter.  
"Eh… Am… Uhm… Well… You see… I've just been… You know… To the bathroom and all… Yeah… You know, the bathroom." He smiled, satisfied with his excuse. So he and Hermione WAS really… My God, how could he have missed it? Harry just nodded in reply. "The bathroom. Okay. Well then, I'll be off." He gave a final look in the mirror and decided he was ready. Ron, who was so tired he almost fell a sleep before his head got to the pillow, just mumbled an "okay" in return, and turned over in bed. Harry pulled out a little, nicely wrapped box, from under his bed and tucked into his sleeve. He ran down the stairs quietly, out from behind the portrait, through the halls, and down to the entrance of the basement. After seven minutes, counting the time, Draco showed up, tucking his shirt hurriedly into his pants, looking tired and distracted, walking past Harry quickly. Harry followed after him, till Draco reached the spot they were supposed to meet.  
"Oh, great! I'm not the only one to be late!" Draco sighed in relieve, and continued with a scream as Harry covered his mouth and eyes with his hands.

"Shhhh! Someone might hear!" he whispered into Draco's ear, as he moved his hand from Draco's mouth, and down under Draco's shirt, and started stroking the chest and Draco's nipples, already erected by the cold. The nipples softened a bit in Harry's warm hands, and Harry withdrew his hand, and drew a blindfold out of nowhere. Draco still had Harry's hand covering his eyes, so he was surprised when he felt silk against his cheek.

"Don't peek." Harry whispered as he moved his hand from Draco's face, and grabbed the blindfold. Draco stood still, as Harry blindfolded him, and gave a little "ugh" as he was roughly pinned against the wall. He felt Harry's body pressing against him, and Harry's lips gently swipe his chin, and Harry's breath caressed his ear and neck.

"I want to Valentine you. May I?" he asked gently, hopefully.

They went silent for a while, before Draco answered, an answer hardly anything but breath:  
"I'm all yours."

Harry's hand and arm went around Draco's waist, and Harry's lips met Draco's. They stood silent in a simple kiss for a long time, before Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder and hugged him. It was a hard, loving, gentle hug. Suddenly Draco felt something wet and warm down his neck and back.

"Harry?"

"Uh… Sorry. 'T's just." Harry dried his eyes on Draco's shirt, and nuzzled closer.

"You make me so happy." He whispered into Draco's neck.

Draco couldn't help but be surprised by the words, and he went all warm inside, as he placed his arms around Harry.

"Do I make you whole?" He just had to ask.

"No you, no me." Was the answer he got, and he melted completely inside. After a while just standing there, Harry pulled away, and said.  
"Now… About your Valentines gift." He lifted Draco's head upwards to face his own, and met it with a lip-lock. Draco felt the happy, warming feeling inside growing stronger, starting in his lips, and spreading through him. He wrapped his arms around Harry and whispered gently into the kiss: "My love."  
Harry's heart started beating harder at Draco's response to the kiss, and he started kissing Draco more eagerly. Their tongues met, and they both sighed at the well-known, happy feeling it gave them. None of them wanted to stop or walk away, so they just stayed there, kissing each other fully, for a long, long time.

"Why am I blindfolded?" Draco suddenly withdrew from the kiss and asked.

Harry smiled, and kissed him one more time, before he turned him around and placed his arms around Draco.

"Because it make you feel things better." He answered as he placed a kiss on Draco's neck. Draco mumbled something back, and Harry gave a weak "Mmh?" as he placed several kisses on Draco's neck. Draco sighed and pressed himself closer to Harry. Harry let his tongue caress the pale neck, and felt Draco's body tense a little. Draco turned around on his own will, and bent his head over to the side, so that Harry could kiss and lick more of it. Harry smiled, and started to suck the neck, leaving little, red marks. And the more of them he left, the redder did the pale neck become, and soon it was all covered, but Harry kept on kissing and licking and sucking. He pressed their bodies tighter together, and placed his hands over Draco's ass. He started massaging it, and Draco gave a little "mmmgh" in pleasure. Harry's hands got braver after a while and after what seemed forever, he put his hands down Draco's pants, and started stroking the soft, firm, milky-white skin. He let some of his fingers play with the crack, and stroke it teasingly up and down. He felt Draco's dick starting to react to his actions, and he started stroking it more possessively. He kissed Draco's jaw and jawbone, lovingly, curious and possessive. Draco turned his head, and met Harry's mouth with his own. Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips, and pressed his tongue into the dark-hairdo's mouth. They both gave some weak "ngh's" when their tongues finally met. Harry pressed Draco backwards, till they hit the wall, and started pressing his groin against Draco's. The pressure Harry placed on Draco's hips, and the feeling of a warm tongue touching every part of his mouth, rubbing against his tongue, made Draco feel dizzy. He felt Harry's hands stroking his ass, and every time the fingers passed his crack, he felt this tickly, heavy feeling in his groin, that made his pelvis move up and down against Harry's leg. Suddenly, Harry withdrew.  
"Not here," He whispered, and took Draco's hand. He stepped in front of the picture of a black cat and a green parrot and said "Humbug is gubmuh!" The portrait opened up, and Harry turned, lifted Draco up, and climbed inside. The portrait closed behind them, as Harry laid Draco onto the bed. The blond kid gave a confused "Hmm?" as he was placed on the soft covers, and started blushing as he figured out he had been placed on a bed.

"Where are we, Harry?" He whispered. Harry unbuttoned his own shirt, pulled it quickly of and bent over Draco and kissed him.  
"Shhh." Was his answer, and Draco seemed to think that it was fair enough. Harry kissed Draco again, and again, and Draco answered all the kisses. Harry's hands moved by themselves, and started to unbutton Draco's shirt to. Soon they both sat with bare chests and Harry placed himself across Draco's legs and bent down over Draco, kissing and biting the blonds neck. Draco started to move his pelvis against Harry, and Harry moaned out loud, got up in a sitting position, and returned the favour. They both started to whisper pleasurably "Ngh," "Yeah," "Oh, yes," "Mmmh," and other things they couldn't control. As he bent down and they started to kiss again, Harry pulled out two, long silk-laces and tied one of them to Draco's left hand.

"What are you doing?" He whispered curious and longing. Harry didn't answer, just tied it to one of the sprinkles in the bed, and started tying the other lace to Draco's right hand and a sprinkle. Harry sat up and admired the blond boy, lying there so willingly. He started to kiss Draco's jawbone, and worked his way down to the chest. Draco responded with a slight groan as Harry's tongue slid over his nipples a couple of times. Kissing his way downwards, Harry couldn't resist, and slipped his tongue into Draco's bellybutton. Draco gave something sounding like a middle-thing between a laugh and a moan, and Harry responded by unzipping Draco's pants. Kissing the muscular abdomen, pulling the pants of Draco, Harry felt like he was melting into Draco's body, allowing them to become one. And the thought of the fact that they pretty soon would be, was so exciting, he had to unzip his own pants too. Draco's erection had grown so large, that the head was showing over the top of his boxers. Harry wanted to suck him so bad, he could hardly control himself. He led his tongue to "accidentally" stroke the head, and Draco gasped in surprise. Harry's eyes were fixed on Draco's face, and as Draco's face expression changed, he instantly felt the urge to fuck Draco. He fought the urge, and continued to kiss and lick his way around Draco's groin and boxers. Slowly, shivering, Harry removed his jeans and boxers before he slipped a pair of fingers down Draco's boxers, and removed it, still kissing the abdomen. As he removed the green clothing, he spread Draco's legs a little, and kneeled down and kissed the Slytherin's inner thigh. Draco sounded like a purring cat as Harry's tongue touched his balls. Carefully, not touching the erection itself, Harry took the balls in his mouth and sucked. His tongue worked over the skin, and his hands found their way to Draco's firm ass, and grabbed on to it. Draco spread his legs even more, and allowed Harry free passage to both his ass and his now semi-erected cock. Harry licked his way up and down Draco's thighs and headed up to Draco's abdomen again. He stopped to draw some breath and watched Draco, who's face was partly covered, and watched his chest rise and sink, as they both panted excited and randy. Harry's fingers started stroking Draco's dick, squeezing it and rubbing it firmly, his fingers playing with it's shaft, stroking it, caressing it with his hands. Draco started groaning, and Harry followed shortly after. He conjugated, and slipped the cock into his mouth. The salty taste of the pale skin, the soapy smell of the hairs tickling in his nose, and the lusty, powerful feeling he got, knowing and feeling he had Draco's manhood in his mouth, watching the blonds face expressions and feeling him tossing and turning, moaning in pleasure, was so trigging. And when Draco razed his legs, giving Harry more space, he could barely prevent himself from turning the blond instantly and fuck him hard. He sucked and licked, watching every movement in Draco's face, fixing his eyes on the small, tasty, pink lips. He suddenly remembered, and got up from the bed and went over to his pants and pulled something out of his pocket. A small, blue lube. He placed it right beside Draco's head, and laid himself partly over Draco, stroking the wet dick again.

"Are you going to…Valentine me?" Draco whispered trigged, excited and nervous. Harry looked at the partly covered face, and rubbed the dick a little harder and firmer. Draco's face expression changed, and he groaned quietly. He fixed his eyes on the lips again, and kissed them. Tasting them through deep breaths, letting the pale Slytherin take his breath away. He placed one of his hands on Draco's ass, slipping a finger inside.

"Like this, you mean?" He finally answered, smiling at Draco's shocked, pleasurable expression, rubbing his own dick at the moan.  
"Ngh!" Both of them started moaning as Harry's finger went in and out, and he added another finger. The hole was tight, and Harry's fingers seemed to be ten times larger than normal, Draco thought. Harry reached for the lube, and pulled out his fingers, and Draco gave a small, partly unsatisfied sigh. He added some of the blue liquid to his hands, and covered his fingers with it. He held his hand up in front of him, and studied the glossy surfaced fluid on his fingers.

"What was that?" Draco asked. "The sound? And the smell? It smells sweet."

Harry held his hand in front of Draco's face, under his nose.

"Really sweet. What does it taste?" The blond kid asked curiously and smiling, knowing what it was that he smelled.

"Dunno. You figure." Harry answered, and entered Draco's mouth with a finger. Draco sucked it, and licked his mouth as Harry removed his finger.

"Raspberry." He concluded, and smiled. "Are you going to do…that…again?"

Harry's hand caressed the pale boys dick, and started kissing his right nipple. His hand moved downwards, between Draco's legs, which Draco spread more than willingly, and Harry lifted his hips a little bit off of the covers, and slowly, slowly entered again, with both fingers the first time. "Ngh."

He moved his fingers a little back and forth, feeling the tight hole give after a bit. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out, and then in again. Almost all the way out, and then in again, and started to move his fingers back and forth in scissor-like movements. Slowly, his hand worked faster and faster, and a Draco finally was getting used to the speed, he added another finger. "Ngh!…Tight!"

Just as slow as last time, Harry repeated his actions. When Draco seemed to get used to all three fingers in rather rough speed, Harry grabbed the lube again, and poured some of the blue gel in his hand, threw away the lube, and started to cover his dick with the sticky, blue, raspberry gel.

"You… ready?"

"Nyah…yes."

"Are you… sure you wanna?" Harry asked, wondering if this really was the right thing to do.

"I wanna see you do it." Draco replied after a while. Harry bent over and kissed him while he removed the blindfold. It took a few seconds before Draco's sight got back to focus. Harry stared down at him, and Draco started blushing, and looked down, only to see a sight that could have been enough to make him come instantly. Harry's hand covered in some liquid, grabbing onto his dick, and Harry's own dick, covered in the same fluid, standing straight, ready to enter him at any time. He groaned, and closed his eyes. Harry kissed him again, and was about to say something, when Draco interrupted with the words: "Now I'm ready."  
Harry stared at him for a second, before he asked:

"Are you sure?"  
They paused for a minute, before Draco answered.

"I've been wanting this for a while now. I've been having dreams about this." He shut silent.  
Harry watched him for a couple of seconds, before he kissed him. Their lips met, and their tongues entered the other's mouth, rubbing against each other. Draco razed his legs and knees, and felt Harry closing in.

The dick was much larger than expected, and first, Draco gasped in pain and thought that whatever it was entering him now, it could not have been the same, dripping thing he had seen a little while ago. But Harry was careful, and didn't force his way inside him. Didn't rush it at all, and went in slowly, making sure Draco was hurt as little as possible. Slowly, slowly, Draco's ass gave after and opened up bit by bit, and allowed Harry to go deeper inside the blond kid. Harry did his best not to hurt his lover, and pressed as slow and easy as he could, feeling the sweat stream down his back.

"Ngh! Ah. Aaah… Oh. Ye…Yeah. Ngh-uh!" Draco felt the dark-haired boy fill him up inside, and opened his eyed to watch it. His eyes met Harry's the instant they opened, and Harry stared down back at him. His face was covered in sweat, and he looked concentrated. He looked down, and saw Harry's dick slowly but surely enter him fully, and threw his head back and groaned in pain and lust. When they finally reached bottom, they stayed put for a while, to let Draco get used to the feeling, and to let them get their breaths back. Harry kept staring at Draco, and when Draco finally met his look, he threw himself over Draco, and started to kiss the boy. They kissed, and kissed, and Draco dared Harry into a tongue-wrestling-match. Harry kissed Draco as if his life depended on it, and tried his best to put all his love into it, making Draco realise how much he really meant to him. As the kissing got more and more serious, and the panting got heavier, Harry started to move. A growl in pain escaped Draco, but Harry's lips and hands was soon there to comfort. And after a while, Draco got used to the movements. He felt Harry's hands all over, and suddenly, something grabbed onto his dick. Harry's hand moved up and down Draco's erection in time with his own thrusts, which got him deeper and deeper every time. Draco thought the pain and pleasure was about to tear him apart from inside, burning intensely in all his body. Harry started kissing Draco's neck, and chest, and started to lick and bite the erected nipples. Harry's thrust's got harder and faster, as Draco responded to the tongue playing with his nipple. Draco grabbed onto Harry's hand, holding Draco's dick, and started to rub it. Harry placed his thumb over it's head, and rubbed it for a while, before he moved his hand up and down the shaft, creating a fraction, sending waves of pleasure through the beautiful, white-skinned boy under him. He closed his eyes and saw green fireworks, and grabbed onto Draco's hips, thrusted his dick harder inside of Draco. The panting, the moaning, the loving, horny words, the feeling, and the other boy, made the world spin for both of them, and as Draco did his best to meet Harry's thrusts, Harry shut his eyes so hard he didn't notice anything but the presence of the other, the fireworks, and the incredible feeling inside, building up and pushing him up and out over a hill, and Draco felt his breath being pulled out of him as a complete darkness packed with pleasure and love covered him totally. After a couple of minutes, they started to land. Their hearts beat quick and loud, and for a second the heart's beat' so hard, it sounded like they beat' at the same time. Harry heard his blood surge in his ears, and Draco felt like someone knocked the breath out of him, gasping for air, sighing with pleasure as Harry withdrew his softening limb. He felt remarkably empty and good when Harry untied his hands, and he could snuggle close to Harry's chest.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Harry mumbled to himself, and crawled out of the bed and walked over to his shirt. Out of his sleeve he pulled a little, nicely wrapped box, and walked back to the bed. He crawled back in it and snuggled close to Draco, who immediately placed his head on Harry's chest, and reached out the present.

"Happy Valentines." He said, and smiled such a warm, loving smile, Draco's heart skipped a beat.

"For me? But I thought…"  
"Oh shaddap. It's nothing much, really. Just a little something I thought would be nice to give you. Since it's St. Valentines day and everything. Nothing to mention or anything." He smiled again. "Open it."  
Draco got up in the bed and started unwrapping the little box. Inside he found a little heart-shaped Madam Evergreen's chocolate with a sideways 8.

"It's the symbol of forever. Which is pretty ironic, since a chocolate only last for a second in forever. And I don't know about the chocolate, but I thought I had seen you eating a Madam Evergreen's chocolate bar before, so I thought why the hec-mghf!"

Draco kissed Harry so intense, they had to lay down.

"I love it." Draco said after curling up against Harry's chest again.  
"Just as I love you. And everything you do. And everything you say. And everything about today." He smiled, and kissed Harry's chest, before closing his eyes, listening to Potter's heartbeat, as he fell asleep.

"Lucky Valentines landed on a weekend this year, then." Harry thought, as Draco scratched his head in his sleep, mumbling something about "forever" and "scarhead".


End file.
